Ultimate Mission
by cornholio4
Summary: In a world where Peter Parker never died, he and his wife Kitty Pryde are recruited by the Future Foundation to be apart ofa new version of the Ultimates for a special mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Ultimate Mission**

**Expanding on the idea I had for my Ultimate Fantasy One-Shot.**

**Ten Years Ago**

A blonde-haired, thin wimpy looking man in a scientist trench-coat was working in a lab when he heard a female voice say "Dr Reynolds, Dr Robert Reynolds?"

"Who is there?" the man asked looking around him fearfully and saw smiling at him to the left of where he was standing was an African American woman in a red flower dress. "Who are you?" asked Doctor Reynolds to his intruder.

"My name is Raina." Smiled the woman "and I think we could have uses for your talents..."

**Present Day**

Outside a large tower in New York a reporter for the local news network was talking into her microphone saying "Several years ago the vigilante hero known as Spider-Man had survived a battle with the monster that was known as Norman Osborn but in doing so revealed himself to be young Peter Parker." The reporter, Whitney Chang explained into the camera, "Since then Mr Parker was giving a government license to resume his vigilante heroics. With recommendation by the likes of the Ultimates, including Steve Rogers or Captain America who is now our President. Since then he has managed to make a name for himself in the science world: acquiring and merging Oscorp, which was formerly run by his now dead nemesis. And Stark Solutions, formerly run by the late Gregory Stark, and has founded Horizon Labs which has made several scientific advances and as Spider-Man he is now widely considered our greatest hero."

"Mr Parker also made headlines by dating, and marrying Katherine Pryde. Katherine is the ambassador, and leader of the Mutant-run civilisation known as 'Utopia'. She is the official leader of the X-Men and the face of the Mutant Race as well as had a key role in saving the world from the entity known as Galactus." Whitney stopped and looked up to see a figure "the twenty four year old genius has made a name for himself in the superhero and science world, designing and leading the building of the recently completed Horizon Tower where he and his wife now live, I think I see him coming home now.."

Swinging onto the balcony of the tower was Spider-Man himself in his latest costume: a cybernetic red suit with gold trimming including the lenses and the Spider logo; the suit had been a wedding present from Tony Stark.

"A hero's job is never done." He smirked as he took off his mask to show his cut brown hair and went to a closet to change out of his suit; he walked out wearing black pants, a blue shirt and a black business jacket which was unzipped.

"Busy day as well Pete?" he heard a voice say and turned around to see an attractive smiling brown haired young woman in a white bodysuit with a black "**X**" logo on both of her shoulders "I had to deal with an angry Senator whose son was a member of a cell of the Friends of Humanity who tried to plant bombs on Utopia that the X Men now have in custody, he was not pleased when a government official had to tell him that even if the Government managed to have him extradited back that his son would still most likely have to face a life sentence on war crimes. In his anger he began ranting and he accidentally implicated himself in helping funding the cells and now he has off to share a cell with his son."

"I guessed I had a full day as well: a Horizon Labs board meeting as well as stopping some thugs who were attempting to steal weapons from one of my warehouses." Peter told his wife Katherine "Kitty" Parker nee Pryde and as Kitty walked up to him he asked her "you know since we are at home you do not have to go about in your uniform?"

Kitty with a flirtatious seductive tone of voice whispered to him "_I will be changing out soon enough anyway..._"

Then they heard a door open and the tower's doorman told them "sorry to bother you Mr and Mrs Parker but there is a Mr Phil Coulson from Future Foundations wanting to speak to you."

The married superpowered couple sighed and Peter told him "send him in."

Soon walked in was a brown haired man in a business suit carrying a briefcase: Phil Coulson was an agent of SHIELD before the Government decided to disband it and Agent Phil Coulson was made Director of the Future Foundation: a government supported and funded scientific research and superhero think tank which was one of many possible replacements for SHIELD in the superhero world.

They walked into the main hall and after sitting down at the coffee table Peter asked "so what is this about Director Coulson?"

"We may need both of your help." Coulson explained taking out the briefcase he had been carrying and booted up the laptop that was inside. Both Peter and Kitty began looking at the monitor.

"Operation: Jungle Bravo?" Kitty questioned with a confused look on her face "what is that, it sounds like it came from a bad eighties action flick?"

"One hundred hours ago we discovered on our sensors an uncharted jungle island off the shore of the Atlantic river with armoured soldiers about in it; we sent several of our agents including Invisible Woman, Iron Man, Machine Man and Falcon to investigate...not one word had been heard from them since." Coulson explained looking up "I contacted President Rogers and we have been tasked with putting a team together to further investigate. I already contacted Johnny and Jessica Storm but they are on their anniversary and Ben Grimm is already on another mission."

Peter and Kitty knew that Peter's clone, or as he referred to her as, his sister, Jessica had dated and was now married to Johnny Storm, the Human Torch. He was also now a member of Kitty's X Men. "So let me guess..." Peter questioned with a raised eyebrow "you want us both to be a part of this team."

"President Rogers himself requested we ask you." Coulson replied after a nod before giving them both ID badges "if you are interested come in to the FF headquarters tomorrow to meet the rest of the team. Now if you excuse me, my wife Audrey has a concert tonight and I need to prepare."

After Coulson left Peter turned to his wife and asked "what do you think?"

"I never worked with them but from what I heard the Future Foundation never had the shadow secrecy that S.H.I.E.L.D. had." Kitty replied looking back at her husband "I will be willing to work with them just to see if they are as bad as their predecessor."

**The suit Spidey uses is the one from the imagine spot of what MJ believed would have happened if Peter survived in Ultimate Spider-Man #200. Is Miles in this universe? Just wait and see...**


	2. Chapter 2

That day a brown haired woman in pretty casual clothing was walking the halls of the FF headquarters and came across a door. She showed her ID badge to the scanner and was let in with a robotic voice saying "_Deputy Director Skye, welcome._"

The agents in the room looked at the young woman known only as 'Skye', not much was known about the mysterious woman that Director Coulson took under his wing and was now his right hand woman. A young man with blonde hair who was wearing a purple 'FF' field agent armour walked up to Skye.

"Agent Proton, I presume?" Skye asked and the blonde haired man nodded, years ago he was a Latverian exchange student who was in New York, and started abusing his powers of shooting electrical energy. With the help of Spider-Man and the X Men it was determined that he was not a Mutant as believed. But the result of illegal experiments and spent the next few years in protection provided by the United Nations and joined the Future Foundation with the codename ''Proton'.

"Just in the last two weeks ago you have managed to foil several assassination attempts and stopped a Latverian spy who was posing as the Governor of California." Skye said looking at her clipboard "very impressive I must say and you are an ideal choice for this operation."

Skye then saw Geldoff was now looking afraid and Skye sighed as she turned around and saw a man with a metal mask, a purple cloak and a business suit: when he had returned alive Victor Van Damme met up with the Future Foundation and though they were weary of him he joined with them and had a top ranking official.

"Here is the candidate that Coulson asked me to retrieve." Victor said pointing to the muscular tall woman to his left whose skin was green, her hair was a lighter shade of green and she was wearing a normal FF field agent battle suit. Other than her green hair, the only abnormal feature about the woman was her height. She was a head taller than everyone else in the room.

"Agent Danvers." Skye nodded to Agent Carol Danvers a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was even director at one point, she became the second 'She-Hulk' after using the Hulk-Serum that was created by Jennifer Walters but stolen by Elizabeth 'Betty' Ross who used it to become the first She Hulk. The formula was perfected and Danvers volunteered to use the formula to become FF's personal Hulk.

"Okay so that is two members of the roster accounted for and Coulson said he would be recruiting the other two..." Skye said before putting a hand to her chin "but this roster was supposed to have five members, I wonder who the fifth member is and who is dealing with him or her?"

*UM*

In a lab in another part of the FF headquarters a British male scientist was talking to his superior, "What I am saying is Dr Hall." the young British man said "is that the FF already has a Machine Man and I do not think we may need another."

"Oh I think there may be room for this man Leo." The superior Dr Franklin Hall chuckled to Leo Fitz his young apprentice "Sergeant John Garrett a member of the US armed forces who was pretty injured after a mission and it is only thanks to what we have done to him that he is still alive. He is now outfitted with the technology used on Daniel Ketch to turn him Machine Man and from when the US Government studied Luther Manning when the Ultimates brought him in for questioning."

In front of them was a man with silver hair and a pretty scared face plus sunglasses to hide his eyes, he was wearing a red battle uniform and turtleneck shirt underneath it. On both of his shoulder pads and the back of his uniform was the US flag and he was wearing gloves. "With the amount of times the Flag is on his uniform I am suspicious you are trying to replace the President as the new Captain America..." muttered Fitz "wish my girlfriend Jemma was here since she would go gaga over Robocop here but she is on a day out with her parents."

"Agent Deathlok reporting for duty." Said John Garrett with a salute.

"What are your prime directives?" Fitz joked earning a glare from Dr Hall.

"To serve the public trust, protect the innocent uphold the law and rip the tongues out of sarcastic British wise guys." Garrett replied earning a glare from Fitz and a chuckle from Dr Hall.

Dr Hall faced a man in a business suit and holding a briefcase and told him "tell Director Coulson as soon as you can that Agent Deathlok is ready for the project."

The man nodded as he then left, the briefcase he was holding was marked '**Project: New Ultimates**'.

*UM*

_Dr Reynolds had followed the woman Raina to some secret lab, he was marvelling at the stuff around him but what got him was a giant glass cage which contained some sort of floating glowing orb of fire. "What is that?" Reynolds asked in wonder as he faced Raina again._

"_It's an element our scientists have dubbed 'Sentry', they theorise that if someone is able to master it they would have the power of one million exploding suns." Raina explained as her grin began more broad "so far our scientists have had little luck in examining but with your qualifications we believe you would have a shot?"_

"_Me?" Doctor Reynolds asked with disbelief on both his face and his voice "you think I would be able to harness this new element?"_

"_Yes we believe you can since we have seen your work on the Sun and the potential power it could have." Raina told him "so are you up for this task Dr Reynolds?"_

_Raina's grin if possible became even bigger as she whispered "that is most excellent, the Cabal will be most pleased with this and hopefully the Sentry's power will be able to have us do most wonderful things..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Inside a lab there were several armed men in black full armor with a different zodiac symbol on each armor while scientists were looking at notes while seated on tables, in stasis chambers where the four Future Foundation members who they had found intruding on their island. This island had been secret for couple of decades and this organisation had been using the island for their purposes, mainly experiment and study on the different elements and technology that they had under their disposal.

A certain scientist stood out above the rest, he was wearing the full guard armor as well with his symbol being Scorpioas a scientist's lab-coat. He was Andrew Forson, the director of the entire island. "Report on our prisoners?" Forson commanded to one of his scientists working on the chambers.

"Our new soldiers were able to knock them unconscious and they were able to severly damage the built in defence mechanisms in both Iron Man's armor and the Machine Man's body." The scientist replied looking up at his boss. "They might be able to break through, but it would take at least an hour for them to get their strength back, though that is even if they become aware before the Project is completed. We had attempted to hack into the Machine Man as well as the suits of the Falcon and Iron Man but they seem to be programmed with some firewall to prevent outside interference that we cannot override. Other than that, they should pose no danger to the plans right now."

"Good, when our newest weapon is operational they will be the first to feel their wrath..." Forson smirked underneath his helmet "We have been hiding for many generations and with the power we have been harnessing, the Zodiac will be unstoppable..."

He was interrupted by one of the scientists who told him "Director Forson sir, the Cabal wants to talk to you..."If he was not wearing his helmet Forson's glare could be seen by the scientist, Forson wordlessly walked to a keypad protected door and he entered the password.

The password was accepted and he was let in. Inside the dark barely lit room was a single chair where he sat down on, then suddenly appeared were three separate holograms of three giant heads and each was too hidden in shadows to make out any features. "It is an hour to once again speak with the Zodiac's Cabal..." Forson told him but he would be interrupted.

"Save the pleasantries Director Forson..." the Cabal member on the right said in a voice that sounded like it was using a computer's distorting effect "we understand your island has had success with a new breed of cannon fodder soldiers? We have given you many expensive resources that you requested so you can create these soldiers that you designed and we want to know that our resources were well spent." Forson allowed himself to take a deep breath within his helmet before continuing.

"Yes the notes we managed to obtain of the Venom suit as well as the blood sample of the blonde Carnage clone that we obtained from the hospital have been most useful in reverse engineering a new breed of soldier." Forson told his three superiors, "the side effects are that the host bodies have been known to die out if used for more than three hours, a small price to pay for our cause. Even if the host bodies died, we were still able to recycle the suits we made onto new hosts, so that means we can have our own unstoppable army that can be easily replaced if something happened to the host bodies."

"That is fine and dandy director but that is not our primary concern. While we are pleased of the progress of the creation of your soldier army that is not the main purpose that the island had been set up for. What of the project that the island had been commissioned for Project: Sentry? We have been waiting for many years to get a breakthrough in that project and we want to know if there is any continued progress!" the middle Cabal member asked, Forson paused for a moment before replying.

"Yes we are nearly ready with completion of Project: Sentry." Forson replied sounding smug "we will be done soon with no trouble at all."

"Funny you should say that Director Forson," The left Cabal member told him with a darker tone to his or her voice than the others "because the island's original director Raina told us those exact same words all of those years ago and we all know how that turned out..."

"Raina did not know what she was doing!" ranted Forson getting agitated "I know what I am doing and the project will be complete soon."

"We should hope so since we decided that we have been disappointed in the money and resources spent on the island for all these years yet desired results could not reached." the middle Cabal member said "we have decided that if Project: Sentry is not ready in fifty hours then I am afraid we will have to end Zodiac's operations on the island as well as everything on it, we have the button ready to press with the firepower to accomplish that."

Forson gasped at the implications of that statement, he had given everything to be a part of this glorious organisation, he was waiting for his years of loyal service to be rewarded and not blown up with the rest of the island like his superiors was threatening. He should be offered a seat amongst them in the Cabal and not threatened with extermination if he did not finish his project in time. He then stood up on his seat frantically while shouting "but sirs..."

"The Cabal's decision is final, director Forson." The right Cabal member told him actually managing to sound stern despite the distortion effect "either we have the weapon that Project: Sentry was commissioned for or the island and every agent on it will be retired...permanently. Are we clear on that?"

Forson sighed as he let out a bitter sounding "_crystal..._" He walked out of the room and from within his helmet he glared at everything, he was furiously thinking in his mind "_All of my years of loyal service and this is the thanks I get? First chance I get and I will get rid of those ungrateful snobs and then I can run the organisation myself! But first i will have to continue sucking up to them and trying to give them what they want in the timeframe they want..._" He took a deep breath and then shouted to get everyone in the premises to give him their full attention.

"I have just spoken to the Cabal who have just given us fifty hours to complete Project: Sentry or else this island and everything on it at the time are no more." Forson shouted to everyone making them slightly panick "now I want full attention and resources put to Project: Sentry being completed within that deadline so am I clear!"

Everyone nodded nervously as they went back to work, "_I have given too much of my life to Zodiac without my life literally being given as well..._" Forson muttered under his breath as he got back to work monitoring everything.

*UE*

In Horizon Tower the very next morning Peter Parker sighed as he woke up from his large bed and saw that while the left side of the bed was empty he could hear the sounds of the shower being on made Peter know that his wife had already woken up and was now already getting ready for their little visit to Future Foundations headquarters. Peter got out of bed and went and got changed into his Spider-Man armor like suit so he could not waste any time getting ready for whatever mission Coulson wanted him and Kitty for. Peter in his suit minus the mask was outside the bathroom door waited so he could get his face washed and his teeth brushed, a minute later the door opened and Kitty walked out with her hair dried and wearing a dark red bathrobe who whispered to him "_all yours..._"

Ever since becoming an adult Peter's life both in civilian, well one with a known superhero alter egoand a superhero had became better. He had full government backing on his superhero endeavours and not just a weapon that Nick Fury said he would be when he first met the infamous eyepatch wearer and he was a respected scientist and now businessman, he could now see how easy Tony Stark had it with the first few years of the Ultimates existence.

The public rarely if ever showed contempt or anger when they saw him, not to mention he now had a stunningly beautiful wife who was a big superhero herself and he knew he never had to constantly worry about her safety. He smiled at the photos on the walls: one was of them at a sci fi and comic book convention with Peter as Luke Skywalker and Kitty as Wonder Woman, one was them spending their second wedding anniversary at a cabin near a waterfall that was located on Utopia and one was a picture of their wedding held outside the museum building that was once the Triskellion and just about everyone Peter knew at Midtown even Flash and Kong as well as every superhero that they knew including President Rogers showing up with his Shield had been in attendance.

President Rogers even made sure the guests from Utopia would not be disturbed and several members of what was now the government of Utopia had actually now considered Peter an honorary member of the X Men. There was now even a statue of him and Kitty right next to another popular monument of the Mutant Haven – the head of a destroyed Sentinel, said Sentinel had been sent to Utopia by a corrupt government official who was not happy with the now Mutant friendly attitude the country adopted after Kitty helped stop Galactus. The statue consisted of Peter in his original Spider-Man costume and Kitty in her original X-Men uniform both holding up a globe and engraved on the statue was the words "**Peter Parker and Katherine Pryde – Heroes of both the Homo Sapien and Homo Superior races.**".

Peter put on his mask with his FF ID badge around his neck as he saw Kitty dressed in her white X Men uniform and with her badge as well. "Ready to go?" Kitty asked and he nodded as they went to the top of the tower to the helicopter that would take them to the Future Foundation headquarters building. Since the evolution of the Future Foundation over the years, what started as a small superhero think tank expanded to be roughly about the size of the old SHIELD organisation. The main base that was now used for the organisation was the building formerly known as the Triskellion, the old base of SHIELD and the Ultimates. When SHIELD dissolved President Rogers arranged for the FF to take command of the building and it was outfitted with the new technology and it was not that far where Horizon Tower was seated.


End file.
